My Other Half
by theoneirataxic
Summary: Some one shots about Percabeth and Caleo and Valdangelo - Annabeth when Percy went missing and Leo when he left Calypso and some cute Leo and Nico x Drabbly and pure fluff.


**My Other Half**

**Summary: Some one shots about Percabeth and Caleo and Valdangelo - Annabeth when Percy went missing and Leo when he left Calypso and some cute Leo and Nico x Drabbly and pure fluff.**

**This is just a fluffy fanfic so younger readers are safe here! Just rated T for fluff and heartbreak ;( dedicated to FictionalBuzz she's finished HoH and well, I don't think anyone after HoH could ever get over "I'm coming back for you Calypso, I swear it on the River Styx". **

**The words are mine, but the characters are Rick Riordan's ~Ira x**

I will see you tomorrow

Annabeth PoV

They walked down to Cabin Six, hand in hand. Everyone had disappeared for dinner so they were alone together, and this fact made Annabeth wonder what this all was to Percy. They'd been dating for a couple of months now and since Paris, well, she thought, he was becoming more of a Seaweed Brain. Completely clueless. And yet, she'd fallen for him, year after year after year. She didn't know why, but she was determined not to be like a girl. A girly girl. She had her pride to protect.

She looked up at him and Percy looked down back at her, his smile and his eyes a distant look.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Where do you suppose we go after summer?" He looked at her as if she was a little child.

"Home?" She whispers.

"Camp Half-Blood _is_ our home." He says gently, pulling at Annabeth's hand lightly. She realised he said 'our'. Then if he was saying what he _was _saying, did Percy had another side that she couldn't plainly see?

"College? Are you talking about college?" She suggested. Percy raked his fingers through the back of his hair. He looked sheepish.

"Anywhere, Annabeth." He said. "I'd do anything. Even if that means getting through college."

"I would be with you."

"The problem is, you're such a..."

"Such a what?" She asked. He stayed silent. "What?" She nudged his arm. "Tell me."

"You're such a Wise Girl." He blurted. She laughed a laugh that only lasted a syllable. She rolled her eyes. "You could make it alright." He said softly. He paused. "You know, with your random facts and your insanely large amount of knowledge."

She scoffed. "Now you're making me sound like some sort of walking dictionary."

"No, you're more like an instruction booklet."

"Hey!" She pulled her hand from his and shoved him backwards, but for only for him to be nudged slightly. He smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. The two stood there at the porch steps, grey eyes staring into sea-green ones. Neither of them wanted to back down.

Eventually Percy stepped down. During the two minutes their faces had somehow inched closer. Annabeth stepped back a little. "Huh. Your eyes get darker when you concentrate." He said, blinking. Okay. It wasn't "your eyes go stormy" or "when you get mad". It was "your eyes get darker when you concentrate." Annabeth had to fight the impulse to face palm herself.

"_You're_ such a Seaweed Brain." She poked him in the chest. Her eyes flickered to the pavilion in the distance behind Percy. Dinner was almost over.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want any dinner?"

"Look who's talking! You can't last a day without food." Percy shrugged, still looking at Annabeth in that distant gaze of his. She gave him a mocking smile and he grinned back, his eyes twinkling in the firelight. He stepped towards her and kissed her softly on the lips; and she froze and flashed back to the summer where Percy had kissed her underwater. A conch horn sounded, signalling the end of dinner and Percy stepped back again. "See you tomorrow, Wise Girl." He started walking back towards Cabin Three. Annabeth walked up the porch steps of her cabin and turned the handle of the door.

But she couldn't fight that impulse to turn back. She saw Percy sauntering off, and he also turned back with a smile. But for a split second, Annabeth thought she saw him grin wider than ever. As she stepped into her cabin, only two things were apparent to her now.

One: Percy was still a Seaweed Brain.

Two: She was going to see him tomorrow.

Just you wait.

She had a dreamless night; good thing too, because if you didn't get some sort of vision, you got a nightmare. And nightmares occurred 68% of the time. Like every other morning, she woke earlier than everyone else in Cabin Six. Just early enough to do some light reading and review more plans; plans on capture the flag, some old plans on the defence lines last summer. Just because she was a child of the wisdom and warfare goddess didn't mean it _made _herdo certain things. Of course, because of the whole genetics thing she inherited traits. But she liked to believe that plans were the best solution and starting point to any strategy. They were predictable to the person who had made it; and there was always a certain logic to it.

After missing dinner last night, all her stomach did was complain. She couldn't concentrate on her _Book of Advanced Design. _When her brothers and sisters finally awoke and got ready, she immediately rallied them up for breakfast. How loud could her stomach be? And if her siblings didn't hear it, they could probably tell.

At the table, Annabeth discussed new tactics for training, and capture the flag. There wasn't many of them, but put these minds together, then the Nike kids would be sorry for insulting them. As the harpies took the plates away, her gaze drifted across the pavilion. Since there were more cabins, the pavilion had to be extended for more picnic tables. Children of Tyche were dealing out cards to their new siblings, who surprisingly, looked like they would bet all they had on a game. The Hecate table were hunched over stone tablets engraved with runes. There were tables empty, like the thirteenth, Nico's table. He had disappeared again after the war. Hermes table looked crowded than ever...

Then she saw Percy's table. It was empty, his glass not filled with a blue drink and his plate empty. Where could he be?

On their way to their first activity, Annabeth took a detour from her group and went up to Cabin Three. She knocked on the door without even thinking. "Percy? Are you in there?" She winced. Of course he'd say if he was in there, right? She knocked again, more insistently. "Open up-" As if on cue, the door opened from underneath her, and she stumbled in. She smelt the sea and the breezy air. She fumbled for the switch by the door.

The walls were washed with light blue, shells and coral in the walls. Tiny sculptures of hippocampuses hung from the ceiling. There were two pairs of bunks, one on the left and the other on the right. The cabin was empty. The one on the left was Percy's. She could tell because on the wall, taped along with camp schedules was a picture of them both. She took another look around the room. Why wasn't he here? She started leafing through the paper on his bedside table. She found the newest one, dated today. Annabeth ran out of the cabin and headed down to the archery field.

She ran so fast that she found it difficult to explain to Chiron. "Have you seen... Percy?" She gasped between breaths.

"Percy?" Chiron frowned. "No, I haven't. He's supposed to be training here." Chiron looked down at the schedule in Annabeth's hand.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." She said, trying to control the growing panicky feeling in her gut. The others in the group started tittering amongst themselves. She was making a scene. But the truth was, she didn't feel good. No, that was an understatement; she felt sick. Percy always talked to her after breakfast and if not then, right before activities.

She tried to think back to yesterday. Did he say something? Did she say something? But all she could remember was him kissing her on the lips. Stupid stupid stupid. She cursed herself.

By the end of the day, beads of sweat had started to trickle from her forehead. She had looked everywhere. She'd asked so many campers that she'd stopped because people had started to stare and ask questions. She asked the naiads in the lake if Percy was down there. She even took her time to trace back to yesterday's activities, and day before that, and the day before that. Like a forensic scientist, she swept Percy's room for anything suggesting where he went. She had hardly concentrated in her training. All was on her mind was Percy.

It was her brother Austin, who had encouraged her to go to dinner. He was the oldest out of the Athena kids, and was like a silent watchman over his siblings. She forced herself to pull herself together. She wasn't going to break down. There was still hope.

Chiron quietened the pavilion. "Has anyone seen or heard from Percy Jackson since yesterday?" An immediate buzz emerged. Percy Jackson? They asked amongst themselves. Where is he? Annabeth felt everyone's eyes bear into her back. "Well?" Chiron asked. The murmuring silenced. No one. The bile started rising from her stomach.

No one blamed her for returning back to Cabin Six early that night.

By the third day, Annabeth was a wreck.

She had done everything she could. And the rest of the campers had tried to rein her in, telling her that she's already looked everywhere.

But Percy wasn't _nowhere_. He was _somewhere_. And that meant she hadn't looked everywhere. Normally she'd hate being pitied, fix them with her stare and tell them to mind their own business. But all she ever really cared about was Percy. She couldn't care about anything else.

She closed her eyes and saw Percy, and all his trademark habits. The way he always said really dumb things, cock his head to the side and pull a confused face. Or the way his jet black hair was always swept to one side, his sea-green eyes brighter that anything. Sometimes he figured he was so cool and say something real smart. Then it would get them both into trouble.

Apart from having multiple flashback dreams, she had a dream, a vision. She was walking down a path, a long winding one that never seemed to end. She stopped, and an elegant peacock sat on the ground, displaying its colourful feathers behind it. Then she heard a voice. "A hero wearing only one shoe will solve your problems."

The realisation hit her like a freight train. Peacocks.

In the dim light of her cabin, she saw a shadow appear in the doorway. She turned back. "Hey." Rachel was stood there, holding a clipboard.

"Hey."

"They want to send some people out. I think..." Rachel paused. "I think they found something." Annabeth lifted her head from her desk.

"Chiron has given you his permission to go with Butch in the chariot. You can go."

She was wrong before. She didn't see him the day after he kissed her. But no one, not even Hera, would stop her from finding Percy. And she wasn't going to give up.

**A/N Review?**


End file.
